This invention relates to battery packaging devices, and more particularly to battery pack cartridges housing a plurality of interconnected unitary cells.
Individualized electrochemical cells, including rechargeable cells, have been housed in various types of containers, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,220,888 (Moore et al), 3,650,841 (Brindley), and 3,977,907 (Roth et al). In a particular application to which the battery pack of the subject invention is applicable, portable televisions, radios, recorders and toys, for instance, have been powered by a battery of nine standard non-rechargeable "D" size cells, series connected in three/three cell strings. Three detached plastic tubes have been used to house three cells each, with the ends of the tubes being open for appropriate electrical connection. The voltage of this non-rechargeable battery under load is typically from about 11 to about 13 volts.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide a compact, integral replacement battery pack rechargeable or non-rechargeable cartridge where all of the cells are housed in a single container configured to minimize relative movements and vibrations of the cells, and which may be easily inserted or removed as a unit from the device being powered by the battery.